


Fluff fest 2020 Day 7: Prompt: Creator's Choice: A Griffith Ghost Story

by VampireBait



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series), Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Fluff Fest 2020, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: Eva discovers a group of girl scouts telling ghost stories in Griffth Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Fluff fest 2020 Day 7: Prompt: Creator's Choice: A Griffith Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

> Something random that came out of my brain while I read up on the history surrounding the real griffith Park.

Eva only ever saw Griffith Park at night. Under a full moon it glowed silver and ghostly, casting the trees and hills in pale gleaming greys, instead of the all-consuming blackness. On nights like this, sitting under the full moon in the damp grasses below the Griffith Observatory, Eva could almost imagine how her domain must look in the sunlight. It was one of many regrets that she had never seen the true beauty of the place touched by the rays of the merciless Sun. She’d seen pictures of course. The internet was a wonderful thing, but those pictures had only made her ache to see it all the more.  
Summer had come to LA, her nights were shorter now. Eva wandered the hills and valleys but didn’t stray as far as she might have liked from her haven.  
Tonight, she had ventured further afield, tonight she wasn’t alone in park.

It had been a long hike, luckily the long summer day granted a small band of girl scouts, and their leader, just enough remaining light to set up their tents. As night drew in, they settled around a campfire too excited to sleep, despite the long day.

“Alright girls.” 

Miss Petcher, sat herself in her chair smiling around at her young charges. Most of the girls were around 12 years old, with a few of the older girls in high school. Mrs Petcher had needed all the help she could get when this camping trip was arranged. She was relieved when two of the older scouts with younger sisters in the group had volunteered to come along. 

“As is tradition, it’s time to tell a ghost story.”

There was a lot of giggling around the group, she could see some of the girls rolling their eyes.

Smiling to herself Miss Petcher placed a torch beneath her chin and began to speak. “There are legends around Griffith park. It is said the land here was cursed by Petronilla Feliz 150 years ago. Cheated by her Uncle Petronilla swore that no one would ever profit from the land and that any who tried would die in blood and violence.”

Here she paused for dramatic effect, several of the girls were having their own whispered conversations, but some were still listening.

“From that day, no crops would grow here, cattle would get sick and die and people would mysteriously disappear. The men who cheated her out of the land all died. One was shoot dead in the local saloon. The man who followed him was murdered by bandits. When the Griffith family got the land they had almost constant wildfires but one day, during an unnatural storm Griffith and many other people saw the ghost of Dona Petronilla riding the winds and walking the hills.”

She had their attention now. Somewhere in the park an animal cried out. The girls shuffled uncomfortably.

Miss Petcher continued. “Griffith, not believing in the curse threw a party in the old adobe hut that was once Feliz’ house. You can still see it up at the ranger station not far from here. During the party, the guests arrived and saw who they thought was Griffith, sitting in his chair at the head of the table. One guest went to congratulate him and saw that the figure in the chair was wearing old clothes, and deathly pale. The ghost of Antonio Feliz, sitting in Griffiths chair called out to him. ‘I come to invite you to dine with me in hell!’ he cried. ‘In your great honour I have brought an escort of demons!’ the guests fled and Griffith, whatever he may have seen that night, went mad. He shot his wife to death soon after. Another victim of Petronilla’s curse.”

The trees around the small camp gave a satisfying groan as the wind picked up. Miss Petcher smiled wickedly as the girls huddled together shuffling their chairs closer to the light and warmth of the fire.

“Griffith gave the land away until it became the Park we are sitting in right now. Still, people have seen the White figure of Pertonilla walking the woods and paths here. They hear her renewing the curse and muttering to herself about her lost land. Antonia walks here still but even he is afraid of his Niece. Some call her the White Witch of Griffith Park, we sit in her domain. You might hear her mutterings on the wind tonight, or see her shadow pass outside your tents…”

One of the girls screamed. “Miss Petcher!!” she pointed frantically behind their young leader. 

Several others blanched, one girl grabbed her sister and dived into the nearest tent, but most stared in amazement. Miss Petcher took her time turning to look, already knowing what she would see.

Between the trees behind the camp, gliding softly, lit by moonlight, a young woman in a flowing white dress passed them by. Her features could not be made out but her silhouette was strikingly beautiful. She walked unhurried on her way and then seeming to sense their gazes, the gentle face turned to look in their direction. The girlscouts held their breath. Miss Petcher held back her satisfied smile, trying hard to look as shocked as the rest. A breath, and then the figure passed behind a tree and was suddenly gone without a trace.

The campfire died down slowly and the girlscouts all went to bed. Miss Petcher stayed out listening to the excited whispers of her young charges. None of them would sleep much tonight, but they had a great story to tell now.

After a while, when she was sure she wouldn’t be seen. Miss Petcher set down her coffee and walked a little way beyond the firelight into the trees.

“Miss Eva?” she called quietly.

“I’m here.”

Eva, the Witch Witch of Griffith Park stepped smiling out from behind a tree. “I hope…the story went well?”

Miss Petcher grinned happily, “They’ll never forget this camping trip, and they learned a little history along the way.”

Eva smiled “I’m glad…Does this mean our business is concluded?”

The Thinblood nodded happily. “I consider the favour more than repaid. Thankyou Miss Eva.”

“Then I wish you a pleasant evening…the wards are in place, as they will be tomorrow night as well.” Eva melted back into the trees smiling as the thinblood woman went back to her camp.

Eva lingered a while listening to the whispers and the laughter. She could smell the sunlight on Miss Petcher and envied her, her gift.

Beside her the ghost of Petronilla smiled in amusement.


End file.
